The invention relates to the field of control devices, and particularly to a multiplexing control device (MCD) for use in electronic systems, such as computer keyboards, industrial control consoles, remote controls for TVs, VCRs, sound systems, video cameras, car electronic controls, and like applications.
As the electronic systems, such as input devices for computers, control consoles, sound systems, video cameras, VCRs, remote controls, electronic systems in cars, and other like devices, are provided with increasingly more sophisticated functionalities, the design of the control devices for these systems is similarly gaining an increasingly more important role. This added complexity would most likely entail adding rows of buttons or keys, and dials. However, the space required for adding such control devices may be unavailable and may render the control device cumbersome to manage. For example, too many buttons on a console might disorient an unsophisticated user, by rendering the task of memorizing the functions of all the control keys more tedious.
A computer keyboard represents a specific illustration of the problems encountered by adding control devices. In general, a keyboard includes two types of keys: alphanumeric keys and functions keys. Many of the functions keys are not frequently used, because they are far from the home row (ASDFGHJKL), and are thus difficult to reach by the typists. As computers have started to integrate a greater number of multimedia devices and functionalities, such as CD players, web browsing, and so forth, more functions keys are needed.
Some recent keyboards, such as Microsoft""s(copyright) Natural(copyright) Keyboard Pro keyboard added a row of multimedia functions keys to the conventional keyboard layout, with each key being exclusively assigned to a specific function. Some of these multimedia functions keys are programmable by the user. However, these control devices suffer from several drawbacks among which are the following:
The added space required to place the multimedia functions keys on the keyboard increases the size the control devices, rendering it bulky and cumbersome.
These multimedia functions keys are even farther removed from the regular functions keys relative to the home row, making these keys less likely to be used while the keyboard is used for its principal intended function, namely typing. An average typist might be required to stop typing, remove one or both hands from the rest typing position, search for the desired control key, press this key, and then restore the hands to the normal typing position.
In addition, an unsophisticated typist may find it difficult to instantaneously locate the desired control key among the multitude of multimedia functions keys, without protracted practice. This demanding complexity adds to the confusion and processing time by a regular user, defeating the purpose of these keys. As a result, several of these new keys might never be used by an average user.
Some of these problems were addressed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,401 to Schmucker, that describes a manual control device for selectively actuating one or more switches in a multi-switch system. The control device is utilized with a video entertainment system, multimedia game device or other type system requiring a hand-actuated control apparatus. The device is operable to actuate switches individually or in adjacent pairs, and is capable of both direct and tilt methods of operation, whereby in the tilt method the tilting movement for switch actuation is less than that required in the direct method.
Another example of a conventional multi-switch control device is the multipurpose remote control for TVs, VCRs and sound systems. In one such remote control device, a switch or multiple keys are used to reallocate the assignment of the keys for either a TV, a VCR, a cable box, or an auxiliary system.
However, the foregoing exemplary control devices are geared towards multimedia devices, and may have limited or specialized applications beyond their original intended applications. For instance, these control devices might not be readily incorporated in a keyboard or in a control console for machinery or heavy equipment.
There is currently no adequate control mechanism and associated method that simplify the functionality and reduce the number of input pads in control devices. The need for such a control mechanism has heretofore remained unsatisfied.
One feature of the present invention is to provide a compact multiplexing control device (MCD) that combines simplicity with efficiency, ease of use, and quick access. The multiplexing control device enables the user to change and switch quickly among multiple functions.
More specifically, the multiplexing control device is comprised of two main components: a selector and an executor. The selector is a manually rotatable ring labeled with functions. The executor is a rocker which is disposed at a fixed location at the center of the ring. In a resting position, the rocker is aligned with a pair of functions. In a selection position, the ring is rotated so that the rocker is aligned with a new pair of functions. Once the desired function is aligned with one end, also referred to herein as pad of the rocker, the user can press that pad to execute the function.
According to another embodiment, the rocker is comprised of a plurality of (i.e., three or more) pads that are disposed within the inner perimeter of the ring. According to yet another embodiment, the rocker is comprised of two or more pads that are disposed outside the periphery of the ring.
The multiplexing control device of the present invention distinguishes itself over conventional devices by its simplicity, ease of use, efficiency, and versatility. Its implementation is not limited to specialized applications, in that it can be easily adapted for use in most electrical and electronic control systems where localized or remote controls are currently in use, and where functions are executed by push-button keys.